1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outboard motors having reversible propellers and more particularly structure for distribution and delivery of the exhaust gas away from the propeller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motors are in common use for boat propulsion.
Most of the outboard motors discharge the exhaust gas immediately above or downwardly and rearwardly of the propeller. Examples of this are shown in the U.S. patents to Irgens, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,059, and 2,564,903, Henry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,396, and Holterman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,419.
The discharging gases may by a jet action aid in the forward propulsion of the boat but upon reversal the presence of the exhaust gas close to the propeller interferes with the action of the propeller so that it has very little pulling power.